


La historia del pastel envenenado, el gato y el intento fallido de cocinar algo comestible

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Foro I'm Sherlocked, M/M, MINIRETO DE JUNIO, RALLY "THE GAME IS ON!"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los intentos de Sherlock por hacerse perdonar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La historia del pastel envenenado, el gato y el intento fallido de cocinar algo comestible

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> Muchas gracias Annita y Ertal77 por el beteo!!!

John estaba furioso. Jamás le había visto tan enfadado, y eso que yo tengo cierta habilidad para lograr molestarle.

Bueno, puede que tuviese algo de razón, casi había envenenado un poquito a la señora Hudson, ¡pero al final no llegó a comerse el pastel! Y sí… vale… había puesto una dosis mortal en él, pero no era culpa mía que John me hubiera dicho que lo había comprado para ella y que vendría a buscarlo después de visitar a la señora Turner, y que a mí se me hubiese olvidado (en realidad, ni siquiera le había escuchado, por lo que no hubo nada que olvidar.)

Yo solo había cometido un pequeño, pequeñísimo, error y era que no lo había etiquetado tal y como John me había dicho que hiciese con todos los venenos, pero todos cometen errores a diario. Esa era la primera vez que me pasaba a mí, tampoco era como para ponerse así. La señora Hudson ni siquiera tuvo que ir a urgencias….

Encima, el enfado de John era más que excesivo, aquello había pasado hacía ya dos días y él seguía ignorándome, sin dirigirme la palabra. ¡Ni siquiera vino cuando tenía las manos ocupadas cuando analizaba mi cultivo de moho y le pedí que me acercara un bolígrafo! Vergonzoso…

Intenté darle de su propia medicina. Probé a ignorarlo yo también, pero esa técnica no la domino tan bien como John, se me olvidaba todo el rato que no podía hablarle. Además, que yo le ignore a él, cuando él también me está ignorando, no tiene tanto efecto (además de ser muy aburrido estar los dos en casa en silencio). ¡Y además creo que él ni se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo! Siempre le digo a John que tiene que prestar más atención a los detalles, pero él no es tan observador como yo.

Desesperado, aún sin saber cómo solucionarlo, decidí que tal vez debería pedir ayuda a alguien.

Mi primera opción era John, pero el muy cabezota no me hablaba, así que no me iba a servir de mucha ayuda. Mira que enfadarse justo cuando lo necesito…

Con John descartado pensé en Molly, así que me fui a Bart’s. Ella se ofreció a darme una mano -o algún pie- que poder regalarle para que así se le pasase el enfado, pero a pesar de que era una idea magnífica (conmigo hubiese funcionado sin duda alguna), con él no lo haría. Es que John es tan raro…

Después de pensarlo un rato más, me sugirió que le consiguiera un gato, a ella los gatos siempre le ponían de buen humor. Falto de más opciones decidí seguir su consejo.

Lo primero fue pasar por casa a dejar la mano y el pie que traje del Bart’s, ya que Molly me los había ofrecido no le iba a hacer el feo a la pobre chica y rechazarlos.

Tardé horas en conseguir el gato. 

Los muy malditos son rápidos y escurridizos, pero cuando al fin atrapé uno me volví corriendo para casa. Este no estaba muy conforme con el traslado y se retorcía y me arañaba a pesar de que yo intenté explicarle que le estaba dando un hogar. Que John cuidaría de él, y a cambio solo tendría que hacer que se le pasase un enfado (aunque no podía prometerle que no hubiese más en un futuro), pero siguió arañandome. No son unos animales muy razonables, los gatos.

Resultó que el plan de Molly no funcionó. Sí, John me habló de nuevo, pero solo durante un rato, y fue dando gritos sobre enfermedades transmitidas por animales callejeros y sobre pulgas. (Resulta que el gato llevaba con él toda una colonia de ellas encima y no había avisado nada).

Luego dejó de hablarme de nuevo tras mandarme a darle un baño a Criatura (John lo había bautizado como “Esa Criatura”, tuve que explicarle que “esa” no es un nombre, es un demostrativo… A veces a John le faltan conocimientos tan básicos…) y luego me hizo darme otro baño a mí.

Por lo menos se hizo cargo de sus obligaciones médicas. Se ocupó de mis lesiones, pero fue realmente bruto y el desinfectante escocía muchísimo en los arañazos. Tal vez deba mandarlo un tiempo a la escuela de medicina de nuevo para que repase algunas lecciones, a ver si así es más delicado...

Además, al enterarse de que lo del gato fue idea de Molly la llamó para llevárselo y que se lo quede ella. ¡Es increíble que se desprenda tan fácilmente de él! ¡El pequeño es nuestra responsabilidad! Y lo peor es que aún sigue enfadado.

Intenté preguntándole a Graham, pero la caja gigante de donuts que me sugirió tampoco funcionó, aunque eso sí, lo que es comérselos, se los comió todos… ¡Hasta el relleno de fresa, que sabe que es mi favorito!

Mycroft, el muy cotilla, debió haber estado espiándonos porque me llamó para intentar aconsejarme sobre cómo tranquilizar a John. Obviamente le colgué sin escucharle, no necesito el consejo de ese tragapasteles metomentodo.

Como la señora Hudson me vio deprimido por culpa del comportamiento irracional de John, me contó que lo mejor para alegrar a un marido en su época era que, cuando llegase de trabajar se le recibiese con una casa limpia y ordenada, y con un delicioso plato de cocina casera; ella me proponía que lo probase con John.

Después de meditarlo un rato pensé que John siempre se queja de que dejo mis experimentos tirados por todas partes y que él no para de comer todo el rato, ¡a veces lo hace hasta varias veces al día! Así que se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea, como es habitual en mí. Podía ordenar un poco el piso y recibirle cuando llegase de la clínica con un plato de deliciosa comida casera hecha en casa por mí.

Empecé por ordenar. Cogí todas las cosas que estaban desperdigadas por el salón (que no son pocas… John debería recoger más a menudo de lo que lo hace, la verdad), pero no sabía donde dejarlas. Entonces se me ocurrió que tampoco hacía falta recoger todo el piso, si ponía todas las cosas en un rincón del salón el resto de la casa estaría ordenada, así que empecé a mover todo lo que estaba en el medio y lo puse a un lado del sillón.

Cuando acabé de ordenarlo todo había una pequeña montaña de cosas en la esquina. Tendría que poner a John al lado, ¡pero creo que era más alta que él! (aunque con su tamaño eso no es gran cosa…)

Una vez que estaba todo recogido y amontonado, fui a la cocina a ver qué podía cocinar. No podía ser tan difícil si tanta gente común puede hacerlo, solo era cuestión de seguir los pasos, como con la química.

Al principio todo iba bien, pero poco a poco la receta empezó a ponerse cada vez peor. Y no era culpa mía. ¿Quién había escrito esto? ¿Cómo que mientras se hacían las verduras fuera pelando las patatas? El imbécil que escribió esto no debe haber pelado una patata en su vida. ¿Acaso no sabe lo que se tarda en pelar las patatas? ¡No es tan fácil! Cuando por fin acabé de pelarlas, todas las verduras en la olla ya estaban carbonizadas. (Tal vez el humo negro debió haberme dado algún indicador, pero esa no era la cuestión.)

Decidí superar los obstáculos y seguir adelante. Las verduras no eran tan importantes, así que cogí los siguientes ingredientes y los puse en otra olla.

¡Fue un desastre! Resulta que las verduras debían ser importantes, o al menos el líquido en el que estaban, porque la carne y las patatas en algún momento se quedaron sin agua, así que llegó un punto en el que la carne también empezó a echar un humo negro horrible. Con las prisas por intentar apagar el fuego se me cayó un tarro de tomate, que dejó todo el suelo de la cocina rojo. Al intentar apartar la olla me di cuenta que quemaba demasiado, así que no pude mantenerla sujeta y se me volcó en la encimera esparciendo una masa negruzca por todas partes. 

Iba a coger unos paños para limpiarlo pero resbalé en una de las mondas de patatas que se habían caído al suelo mientras las pelaba y caí de culo al suelo, donde seguro que ahora tengo un moretón.

El cubo de la basura, ahora esparcido por todas partes, aun no tengo muy claro en qué momento se cayó.

Este plan había sido el peor de todos los planes que se le pudieron ocurrir a la señora Hudson.

Estaba totalmente deprimido así que me senté en mi sofá a pensar un rato en qué punto todo esto se había torcido para acabar causando semejante caos, cuando un estrépito horrible sonó a mi izquierda. La montaña de cosas recogidas se había desmoronado y ahora todo se esparcía por medio salón.

Subí los pies al sofá y abracé mis rodillas, esto iba a ser horrible… Si John estaba enfadado ahora, cuando viera esto se iba a poner aún peor…

Cuando escuché la puerta de abajo escondí la cabeza entre las rodillas, no quería verle la cara cuando viera el piso y se cabrease aún más.

Le escuché subir los escalones y abrir la puerta de arriba. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue la cocina, escuché como sus pasos se frenaban en seco al asomarse por la puerta. 

—Sher…—. No pudo ni terminar de decir mi nombre. Acto seguido vino hasta el salón pero se detuvo de nuevo al ver su estado. —¿Qué demonios…?

Se acercó a mí mientras yo aún seguía con la cabeza baja, por lo que no le vi, pero le sentí acercarse.

—Gracias—, me dijo.

Levanté la cabeza sorprendido. 

—¿Gracias?— le pregunté. 

—Por hacer esto por mí.

Él lo sabía, sabía qué era lo que había pasado en el piso. ¡John es la persona más inteligente del mundo! Él siempre lo sabe todo…

—Te tengo una sorpresa— y tras decir eso abrió la cremallera de su chaqueta.

—¡Criatura!— grité emocionado. ¡John traía de vuelta a casa a nuestro bebé!

—Molly dice que no puede quedárselo, no para de pelearse con los otros gatos, así que tuve que traerlo otra vez.

Traté de cogerle de entre su chaqueta, pero en cuanto el gato me vio dio un maullido asustado y salió corriendo a esconderse, creo que aún no me perdonó el traslado forzoso… Qué rencoroso, pero con John sí se dejaba abrazar…

—Se puede quedar, ¿verdad? ¿No vamos a volver a abandonarlo?

—Será tu responsabilidad, tú te encargarás de alimentarlo y de mantenerlo limpio. Y que ni se te ocurra usarlo en ningún experimento, ¿me oyes?

—¡Gracias!

Fue un acto reflejo, lo juro, jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así, no me atrevía ni a pensar en algo así… pero estaba tan contento y John era tan genial… Me había perdonado, sabía que el ligero caos en casa había sido un regalo para él ¡y hasta trajo de vuelta a Criatura! Estaba tan emocionado que me lancé a abrazar su cuello y lo besé. Pero no en la mejilla, sino un beso de verdad, como en las películas, en los labios.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me asusté un poco, me quedé paralizado. ¿Y si volvía a enfadar a John ahora que se le había pasado el enfado anterior?

¿Os he dicho ya lo genial que es John? Él no se enfadó. Me sonrió, me abrazó por la cintura ¡y me devolvió el beso! ¡Ahora hasta me deja besarle siempre que quiero! Lo cual es genial ya en sí mismo, pero es que encima, cuando se enfada conmigo, si le beso, siempre se le pasa. Y aunque no sé por qué últimamente se enfada un montón conmigo, no me importa, ya que así puedo besarle más, porque mi John es genial hasta cuando está enfadado.


End file.
